Truth or Dare: BTR Style!
by Smileyface519
Summary: Exactly what the title says it is! You the reviews send in truths or dares for the BTR! So please come read and review! Rated T just to be safe! :)
1. Welcome to the Games!

**Hello! I'm back and alive! I'm sorry for being gone for so long! I was on a little break and I got busy! But now I'm back and here is my new story!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own BTR**

* * *

Smiley: Welcome to the Truth or Dare: BTR Style! Now let me reveal our special guests. *pulls cord and curtain goes up revealing the guys tied up*

BTR: *trying to escape from the chairs*

Smiley: I will release you guys if you promise not escape.

BTR: *nods*

Smiley: Good! *snaps fingers and guys are untied using author powers*

Kendall: Who are you?

Carlos: Was that magic?

Logan: What are we doing here?

Smiley: Kendall, you guys may call me Smiley. Carlos that was my author magic and Logan, you guys are here to play, Truth or Dare: BTR Style! Where the reviews can send in truths or dares for you guys (and me if they want).

James: When are we allowed to leave?

Smiley: Well James whenever I decide to let you guys go…

Logan: Is this even legal?

Smiley: Well Logan, you're a smart cookie. Figure it out!

Kendall: This doesn't sound like a good idea…..

Smiley: Well you guys are not allowed to escape because 1, the door is locked and 2, there are no windows to escape out of.

James: Or Logan could just pick the lock and we could escape!

Smiley: Bad idea. I can get rid of the door with my author magic. *evil grin*

Logan: *facepalm* Good job James! Now we will never escape!

Smiley: Haha!

Kendall: We don't have to take this!

Smiley: Yes you do unless you want to be tied up again.

Carlos: Come on you guys! It sounds like fun!

Smiley: Why thank you Carlos! Until next time when we read your truths or dares! So please review and send in your truths and dares!

Carlos: Bye!

Smiley: Bye for now!

* * *

**What did everyone think? Send me a review with a truth or dare and I will get in into the next story! I also accept favorites and alerts! :D**

**~Smileyface519**


	2. Secrets, Secrets are Not Nice!

**Hello! I'm sorry for the delay! I'm not going to make any excuses for making you all wait so long. Just as a side note, in this story 1 week= 1 chapter. It will make sence once you read the chatper! But here is Chapter 2: Secrets, secrets are not nice! At dawn we read! :D**

**Disclaimer: Sorry don't own them :(**

* * *

Smiley: "We are back and I'm sorry for the delay! We have so truths and dares!"

James, Logan, Kendall: "Nooooo!"

Carlos: "YAY!" :D

Smiley: "OK! The first one is from, Lucy Case and they say:

this is for the btr boys  
Truth or Dare  
if you pick truth which btr episode or episodes you like the best and which episode part or parts  
Dare: is i dare james to break his comb, kendall to break his favorite hockey stick, carlos to throw away his helmet but he can get it back after a week, and logan to burn his math books and get Detention from school for a week"

BTR boys: "Pick truth! *crosses fingers*"

Smiley: "Well since you said that, I'm going to pick dare! James you go first. :D"

James: "But I don't want to!"

Smiley: "But you have to!"

James: "Fine! *Breaks comb* I'm sorry comb! *crys*"

Kendall: "You think he's going be OK?"

Smiley: "He'll be fine! You're next!"

Kendall: "What!? Come on!"

Smiley: "Stop being a baby! James broke his comb now break your hockey sick!"

Kendall: *Breaks hockey stick* "I hope you're happy!" *glares*

Smiley: "Yes, yes I am! Come on Carlos throw away your helmet!"

Carlos: "NEVER!"

Smiley: "Please for me! You'll get it back in a week!"

Carlos: "You pinky promise!?"

Smiley: *sighs* "Yes, I pinky promise….."

Carlos: "OK! *throws helmet away*"

Smiley: "That was easier than I thought… Logan! Book burning time!"

Logan: "But if you start a fire in here, you'll burn the place down and we will escape."

Smiley: *snaps fingers and fire appears* "Oh Logan, you forgot I have author powers and I can start fire without it consuming the place! Now place the math books in the fire!"

Logan: *Glares and places math books in the fire*

Smiley: *makes Ms. Collins appear with author powers*

Ms. Collins: "Logan?! How could you do that to the math books!? Detention for a week!"

Logan: "I hate you! *gets detention in corner of the room*"

Smiley: "Have fun Logan! The next one is from 'strongfighter' and they say:

omg this is hilarious. for a truth, i'd really like to find out about kendall's father (abusive, maybe?) or some other "Dark secret."

Smiley: "Yes Kendall, can you tell us about your father?"

James: "We actually no nothing about his dad….."

Kendall: "Uh, well, I don't know anything at all either….."

Smiley: "Well time to bring in the big guns. *snaps fingers and Mama Knight appears*

Mama Knight: "What just happened?"

Smiley: "Well Mama Knight, I would like to welcome you to the Truth or Dare: BTR Style and a reviewer asked about Kendall's father. Since these four no nothing, we are asking you!"

Mama Knight: "Oh, um, I was married to you father for 2 years and the night of Katie's first birthday he left. When I got up the next morning, he was gone, no note nothing… Sorry Kendall I'm not much help."

Smiley: "It's alright Mama Knight! Your were lots of help! *snaps fingers and sends Mama Knight back to the Palm Woods*"

James: "Where is Kendall?"

Kendall: *sobbing in the corner*

Smiley: "Alright I'm going to get Kendall out of the corner. Carlos can you do the ending?"

Carlos: "Sure!"

Smiley: "Thank you and bye for now!"

Carlos: "On behalf of Smiley, please review and leave a truth or dare for her or me and the rest of the guys! She also like alters and favorites! BYE!"

* * *

**So what did everyone think!? Do what Carlos said because you will make him happy and me happy! So please do what he says! It'll make the next chapter come faster!**

**~Smileyface519 :]**


	3. Truth or Truth?

**Hello! I'm back! I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving! Since I have time on my hands, I decided to update! Thanks to everyone who either reviewed, favorited, or alert the story or me. I really have nothing to else to say except enjoy chapter 3: Truth or Truth?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them... The sadness!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Truth or Truth?

Smiley: "Now that I have dragged Kendall out of the corner, Carlos has his helmet back, Logan is out of detention, and James has a new comb, we can continue on."

Kendall: *sniff*

James: "Wait a second! I didn't get a new comb! Liar!"

Smiley: "Shoosh**(1) **James!"

James: "Shoosh?!"

Smiley: "Yes, now Shoosh!"

James: "Whatever!" *flips hair*

Smiley: "Anyways, we have only truths today." *sigh*

BTR: "YAY!"

Smiley: *glares* "OK! So Carlos, truth or truth?"

Carlos: "Truth?"

Smiley: "Your truth is from paigygirl15 and they say:

I have a truth for Carlos. Is it true you're allergic to bees? If so how'd you find out and when did you tell the guys.. Or have you?"

Logan: "You're allergic to bees?"

Carlos: "Yes and well now they know…."

Kendall: "Why didn't you tell us?"

Carlos: "Well then you would hide from bee hives and you wouldn't let me throw rocks at them…"

Smiley: *facepalm*

Logan: "How about being more careful around bees?"

Carlos: "OK!"

Smiley: "Cute! Now moving on, Kendall and James, truth or truth?"

James: "If I say truth will I get my comb back?"

Smiley: "Nope."

Kendall: "Or?" *grin*

Smiley: "OK smart ass! Take the ore and row up a river!"

Carlos: "She got you good!"

Smiley: "Anywho, the next truth and dare are from Guest who said:

Love it! Truth for Kendall: do you have a favorite bromance?  
Dare for James: kiss your favorite member of btr besides yourself."

James: "I thought you said there were only truths today!"

Smiley: "Oops, I lied."

James: "I hate you."

Smiley: "Love you too James! Kendall! Do your truth!"

Kendall: "Do I have to?"

Smiley: "Come on! Just get on with it!"

Kendall: "FINE! My favorite bromance is Carlos and Logan!"

Carlos and Logan: "WHAT?!"

Kendall: "Well you two would be cute together…."

Smiley: "Kendall stop now, before you hurt yourself."

Logan: "Please stop forever."

Smiley: "James it's your turn!"

James: "What!? No, no, no, and NO!"

Smiley: "You have to the readers have spoken!"

James: "Fine…." *kisses Kendall and walks away*

Logan: "Well…..that was…uh.."

Smiley: "Interesting…"

Carlos: "Wait I didn't see it! James, do it again!"

James: "Never again!"

Smiley: "That's alright! We have to ends this episode now!"

James and Kendall: "FINALLY!"

Carlos: "Why I wanna keep going!"

Logan: *covers Carlos' mouth* "Shut up Carlos!"

Smiley: "No its OK there is no more left for today!"

Logan: "Thank goodness!"

Smiley: "OK! Please review and leave a truth or dare for BTR or me. I also accept favorites and alerts!"

Carlos: "Bye!"

Smiley: "Bye!"

* * *

**(1) Shoosh- Basically shush **

**My friend said it to me and now I say it and its more fun to say!**

**Anyways what did everyone think!? Please let me know along with a truth or dare for BTR or me. I also love favorites and alerts!**

**Thanks and much love!**

**~Smileyface519 :]**


	4. The Feels!

**Hello! I'm very sorry for not updating sooner. I've been so busy but now that I'm on Christmas break, I thought I would give you the readers an early present! Thanks again to everyone who either reviewed, favorited, or alerted the story or me. Now I was eating pudding while writing this chapter so I don't know how sane I was. So sorry for the weirdness but if you like it then enjoy! Now onto the reading! Please enjoy: Chapter 4: The Feels!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them... The sadness!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Feels

Smiley: "Yay! We have more truths and dares!"

BTR minus Carlos: "Boo!"

Carlos: "Yay!"

Smiley: "We are going to go out of order with the truths and dare today (it will make sense later).

DoctorsDaughtersAshlynn says:

AMAZING!  
And I Dare Logan to act like a girl for a whole chapter."

Logan: "No way."

Smiley: "Good start Logan!"

Logan: *using nail file* "Whatever."

Smiley: "OK! Moving on…

BurnedToAsh says: (nice name by the way)

Kenny  
Truth- What is your GREATEST fear?  
Dare- I dare you to shave James' head."

James: "Who are they talking about?"

Smiley: "They are talking about Kendork, over there."

Kendall: "Hey! That's not nice! And anyways, Kendall Knight fears nothing!"

Smiley: "First of all I can't believe you just figured out that I'm not nice and second, you have to fear something!"

Kendall: "Fine! I fear that one day we will break up as a band."

Everyone minus Logan: "Awww!"

Logan: "Like, that is like, the nicest thing I've ever heard!"

Smiley: "Right in the feels!"

Kendall: "What are you talking about?"

Smiley: "Nothing…"

Carlos: "Smiley, don't forget about the Dare!"

Smiley: "Oh yea; thank you Carlos!"

Carlos: "You're welcome!"

James: "Wait what dare?!"

Smiley: *snickers* "This dare." *shows James the dare*

James: "Not my hair!"

Kendall: "Do I have too?!"

Smiley: "James: I will grow back by next chapter and Kendall: yes, yes you do."

*snaps fingers and razor appears in Kendall's hands and James is tied to a chair*

Kendall: "I'm sorry James!"

James: "I hate you..." *glares*

***10 MINUTES LATER***

Carlos: "Look, James has a shiny head!"

Logan: "Like, James, you look like, very different. Did you like, get a haircut?"

James: "I hate all of you!"

Smiley: "Rude!"

Kendall: *apologizing profusely*

James: *ignoring Kendall*

Smiley: "The next truth or dare is form, Rusher4always1 and they say:

I have a truth for james confess your feelings to kendall and a dare for james i dare you to confess your feelings for kendall (sorry i just wanna see some kames action!)."

James: "I have no feelings for him!" *points at Kendall*

Kendall: "Sorry no feelings either…"

Smiley: "There go my feels…again…"

Carlos: "What are you talking about?"

Smiley: "Never mind, the next one is from, alayna plummer and they say:

truth for james do you like like kendall?"

James: "LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR RIGHT NOW! I HAVE NEVER NOR HAVE I EVER LIKE KENDALL NOR DOES HE LIKE ME!" *storms off*

Smiley: "Well that killed any feels that ever existed."

Carlos: "Why did James get so mad?"

Logan: "Yea, like, he didn't need to like, freak out about it."

Smiley: "I will never understand the mind of James."

Kendall: "…"

Smiley: "OK so we have that last truth or dare for the chapter. And we were having so much fun!"

Logan: "Like, no were not."

Smiley: "Stuff it Logan." -_-

Logan: "Whatever!"

Smiley: "So last but not least we maliee and they say:

Hmmm  
Truth for Kendall! Would he ever date one of his fans  
Truth/Dare for Carlos! Can he do a headstand?"

Smiley: "Kendall you start!"

Kendall: "This question doesn't bother me but yes I would date a fan."

Carlos: "My turn!" *does headstand then falls over*

Logan: "OMG! Carlos, are you like, OK?!"

Carlos: "Yup and at least I had my helmet on!" *taps helmet*

Smiley: "Why are you so cute!?" *hugs Carlos* "Can some else do the ending?"

Logan: "OK! So like, if you liked this, please like, review sending any like, truths or dares or like favorite or alert or like, both! So do it like, NOW! Because it would like, make Smiley's day! So like, bye!"

Smiley: *still hugging Carlos*

Carlos: "Bye!"

* * *

**Did everyone enjoy my present?! If you did then please send me a present by reviewing and leaving a truth or dare for me or the BTR guys or you can favorite or alert but whatever floats your boat! Thanks and much love!  
**

**Happy Holidays!  
**

**~Smileyface519  
**


	5. Food and Fairy Costumes

**Hello! Guess who has two thumbs and updated in only 6 days? This girl! Ha ha! I had to do that because I thought I would surprise everyone by updating in less than a week. I had some time to write last night and didn't finish it til this morning but I thought it would be nice to update before I have to go back to school. So for now enjoy Chapter 5: Food and Fairy Costumes.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them... But they are stuck in my Truth or Dare game *laughs* **

* * *

Chapter 5: Food and Fairy Costumes

Smiley: "Hello and welcome back! Thanks for all the wonderful truths and dares I've been getting. Also, thanks for the alerts and favorites. Now that all the interdictions are done, ON WITH THE SHOW!"

Carlos: "YAY! More fun!"

Everyone else:*Groans*

Smiley: "So for our first truth and dare is from, pineapppleperson and they say:

truth for logan which btr member would he most likely want to date  
dare for james whenever someone says the word 'the' he has to yell out a random word then cluck like a chicken until someone says the word 'cookies'."

Smiley: "Well Logan, answer your truth!"

Logan: "Uh… I don't want to date any so none?"

James: "Why me!? I hate my dare!" *over dramaticness*

Smiley: "Honestly this is where my thumbs rule comes in…"

James: "Which is what exactly?"

Smiley: "Well if a dare is going to annoy me to death then you get a free pass on this one…"

Logan and Kendall: "Come on!"

Smiley: "It very rarely happens so sit down and stuff it! Let's move on!" *Glares*

*reads next dare and smirks*

Kendall: "Aren't you going to show us the truth or dare?"

Smiley: "Pushy! It's from, FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear and they say:

I dare u to put me in the story for at least 2 chapters! (I dont care how i act in them as long as im "nice" to btr)"

*only shows them half of the dare*

Logan: "Well that's not too bad..."

Smiley: *Uses author powers and FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear appears*

FVNTB: *Runs up to Logan and kisses him*

Smiley: "Thanks for your dare and see you next chapter!"

FVNTB: *Waves and leaves*

Logan: "What was that about?!"

Smiley: *laughs* "Oh nothing…"

Carlos: "Is there anything for me today?!"

Smiley: "You will find out soon enough."

"Moving on, the next one is from Anonymous Skrtle and they say:

Alright... I got some t and d's for the boys... ;)

James: Truth: Who are you most protective of and why?  
Dare: I've decided that since James has been through enough about his hair, I'll let him go on this one. ;)  
Kendall: Truth: Tell us about your most embarrassing moment.  
Dare: You know what? I'll be nice and let them all off on the dare this time! :) Aren't I nice?  
Logan: Truth: What's the worst grade you've gotten on a test? Which test was it?  
Carlos: Truth: When was the last time you cried and why did you cry?  
I look forward to to your next update! Peace out! :)"

James: "I love this reviewer!"

Kendall and Logan: "Me too!"

Smiley: "Let's go in order so James, you get to go first!"

James: "I'm the most protective of Carlos."

Smiley: "Why?"

James: "He's acts the most innocent…"

Smiley: "Aww! Kendall you're next!"

Kendall: "Well, I messed up the lyrics to a song during a concert one."

Smiley: "Logan, speak!"

Logan: "The worst grade I ever got was a B…+!"

James: "Logan that's not that bad."

Logan: "It is for me!"

Smiley: "Carlos, your turn!"

Carlos: "I think the last time was, a week before we came here because I stubbed by toe."

Logan: "He says that like we came here willingly."

Kendall: *Cough* "We were kidnapped!" *Cough, cough*

Smiley: *Whacks Kendall*

Kendall: "What was that for?!"

Smiley: *Ignores Kendall* "The next one is from, Iheartlogiebear and they say:

Love this chapter! Logan reminds me of the Diva personality on a furby.  
Truth: Douse Carlos have any other allergies than bees, and if yes, then what is it/them.  
Dare: I dare James to get a new comb, then have it broken into pieces, and have the pieces melted in the microwave."

Smiley: "Well Carlos, do you have any other allergies?"

Carlos: "Nope! Only bees!"

Smiley: "Well James, hand over your newest comb."

James: "NEVER!"

Smiley: "Not an option! NOW!"

James: "Fine!" *Hands over the comb*

Smiley: *breaks the combs and then puts it into the microwave and melts the comb*

James: "Why!? Why is world so cruel?!"

Smiley: "Moving on…. Now we have Nuria De Maslow and they say:

Really? Why does everyone reads my mind and makes stories of what I'm thinking?! Anyways here are my truths and dares:  
DARES:  
1. I dare Carlos to eat 5 jars full of pickles.  
2. I dare James to do whatever he wants with Smiley... (I'm not going to call an ambulance) *smirks*  
3. I dare Kendall to dress with a super tight Fairy costume.  
4. I dare Logan to dye his hair red.  
5. FREE CUPCAKES FOR EVERYONE! :)  
TRUTHS:  
1. Kendall: Have you ever crushed on a guy?"

*Cupcakes appear*

Carlos: "Yay I get to eat pickles!"

*5 jars of pickles appear*

Carlos: *Starts to eat pickles*

James: "So I get to do anything I want with you..." *smirks*

Smiley: "Well I'm doomed. I hope you're happy! What are going to do anyways?"

James: "I dare you to kiss me."

Smiley: "But one of my friends won't be happy with me…"

James: "I don't care." *Kisses Smiley*

?: "Smiley I thought we were friends!?"

Smiley: *Grins* "I'm sorry Duck** (1)**! He made me do it!" *Points at James*

Duck: "How dare you kiss my man!" *Hits Smiley with a news paper*

Smiley: "Ouch! Stop it!" *Gives Duck a cupcake*

Duck: *Gasp* "My one weakness, cupcakes!" *eats cupcake*

James: "You have some weird friends…"

Smiley: "Can it, Diamond! Oh, Kendall, its fairy time!"

Kendall: "What? No!"

Smiley: "Too bad!" *Uses author powers and puts Kendall in a tight fairy costume*

Carlos: "Sooo sparkly!"

Logan: "Nice wings Kendall." *Snorts*

Kendall: "I hate all of you!" *Glares*

Smiley: "Oh boo who! It will come off when we get done with the last truth."

Kendall: "Really!?"

Smiley: "Yea… Logan time to die your hair red!"

Logan: "NOOOOOO!"

Smiley: "It will be normal color next chapter! Now go die your hair!"

**30 Minutes Later!**

Smiley: "I think red suites you!"

Carlos: "Yea Logie, it looks so cool! Your hair reminds of a fire truck."

Logan: *Glares*

Smiley: "Time for Kendall's truth!"

Kendall: "Uh no, I think we've been over this before…"

*Fairy costume disappears*

Kendall: "Yay! I can breathe again!"

James: "Wait I forgot to take a picture!"

Smiley: "Sorry James but we have the last truth or dare for the chapter!"

Everyone minus Carlos: "YAY!"

Carlos: "But this is soooo much fun!"

Smiley: The last truth and dare is from pudpower and they say:

dare for kendall- kiss smiley on the lips!  
truth for carlos- what would u take with u on a desert island?"

Kendall: "Payback!"

Smiley: "One of my other friends is going to like this…"

Kendall: *About to kiss Smiley*

?: "Smiley don't you dare kiss my man!"

Smiley: "Well hello to you to, FandG freak **(2)**… It's for a dare!"

FandG freak: "Well Kendall can kiss me instead!"

*Kendall and FandG freak kiss*

Smiley: "What is your answer to the truth?!"

Carlos: "I would bring a lifetime supply of food!"

Smiley: *Smiles*

Duck: *Groans*

Smiley: "You're still here!?"

Duck: "Too…many…cupcakes…" *Goes into a cupcake coma*

Smiley: *Face palm* "FandG freak, can you help me out here?"

FandG freak: *Making out will Kendall*

Smiley: *Face palm* "OK I have go get rid of my two friends so review sending me or the boys a truth or a dare or you can favorite or alert! Bye for now!"

Carlos: "BYE!"

* * *

**1. Duck- Well Duck is really my friend and fellow writer and her pen name is CoolasDuck and you guys should go take a look at her stories!**

**2. FandG freak- FandG freak is also my friend and is a writer on her as well. Her pen name is FredandGeorgefreak, go look at her storied too!**

**So what did everyone think? If everyone would be so kind as to review leaving a truth or dare for me or for BTR and it will appear in the next chapter! It would be also very nice if you favorited or alerted! It would be very nice! **

**Hope you all have a Happy New Year!**

**Much Love!**

**~Smileyface519**


	6. What the Hell is Happening?

**Hello! I'm back! Sorry for the wait! I got busy and blah, blah you know why! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, favorites and alerts! They are are all awesome!  
**

**Side Note: I love all the truths and dares I get but some are hard for me to write so I didn't include it you know why! So please don't yell at me in the reviews about why I should have included it and such.**

**But Now lets get on with Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them! DON'T REMIND ME!**

* * *

Chapter 6: What the Hell is Happening?

Smiley: "We are back! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and alerts! So let's have another adventure!"

Everyone: *groans*

Carlos: "YAY!"

Kendall: "What happened to Duck and FandG freak?"

Smiley: "I locked them in the closet." *shrugs*

Duck: *Bangs on the door* "Smiley let us out! There is no food in here!"

Smiley: *Sigh* "Yes there is look around!"

Duck: "Never mind! I found it!"

Logan: "Is it safe to leave them in the closet together?"

Smiley: "Probably not…. Let's move onto the truths and dares!"

James: "Do we have to?"

Smiley: *Ignores James* "The first one is from whitewolf1992 and they say:

Dare for Kendall: run to James and make out with him  
Dare for Carlos: give Logan puppy dog eyes to do the same  
Smiley I dare you to go to the boy you like most and break them apart and slap the other boy."

Kendall: "Do really have to do this one or…?"

Smiley:"Just kiss…"

Everyone: *kisses*

Smiley: *Pushes Logan away from Carlos* "Mine!"

James: "Aw! Someone has a crush on Carlos!"

Smiley: "Can it Diamond! Now we have Kendall's Cover Star and they say:

I dare Carlos to paint his helmet pink  
I dare Logan to kiss Kendall on the lips for 20 seconds  
I dare James and Kendall to shave his eyebrows of "

Carlos: "I don't want to paint my helmet pink!"

Smiley: "It will only last for this chapter." *Pats Carlos*

Carlos: "OK!" *Goes to paint helmet*

Kendall and Logan: *Wines* "Do we have to?"

Smiley: "Yes now kiss!"

***20 seconds later***

Kendall: *gags*

Logan: *Washes mouth out*

Smiley: "whose eyebrows are we shaving off?"

James and Kendall: How about neither…"

Smiley: "Fine! I will be nice for once and not do anything to your eyebrows!"

James and Kendall: "Yay!"

Smiley: "Now we have dares from MrsHendersonPenaSchmidtMaslo w:

I dare James to dress up as a frog for 2 chapters  
I dare Kendall and Logan to make out for at least 1 chapter  
I dare Carlos to paint his helmet pink  
I dare u to started a fire and burn James comb, Carlos helmet, Logan books, Kendall hockey sticks and shave the boys hair of for 3 or 4 chapters.

Smiley: "OK! Well Carlos already painted his helmet pink and Logan and Kendall just kissed only 20 seconds ago or make them shave their heads so that's out. I'm going to be nice and not make them do it for multiple chapters…"

Kendall: "Thank you, thank you!"

Smiley: "BUT! James still has to dress up and you guys still have to burn your stuff! So…" *Snaps fingers and James is in a frog costume*

James: *Glares*

Smiley: *Starts fire*

Everyone: *Burns their stuff*

James: "Now can we take this stupid thing off?"

Smiley: "Yeas James and you will have it all stuff back next chapter! Now we have a truth and a dare from FuzzyVampireNinjaTeddyBear and they say:

Truth for Carlos: did you ever have any pets when you were younger?  
Dare for James: cry with REAL tears and everything!"

Smiley:"Well James! Cry!"

James: "Can't you see me crying from you killing my precious comb!"

Smiley: "Now Carlos! What about any pets?"

Carlos: "I had a German Sheppard when I was little!"

Smiley: "Cool! Now we have Savannah and they say:

Out of Kendall, Logan, and Carlos, who do you think looks the best naked?...  
Oh and tell James can I marry him!"

James: "Well I would marry you but I'm being kept hostage here and I'm not answering the question because that's just not right on many levels…"

Smiley: "Alright then… Now purple butterfly says:

truth:  
Kendall- who is most like a brother 2 u out of the guys?  
Logan- what is ur weakness?  
Carlos- Who is hotter? Mrs. Knight, Kelly or Miss Collins?  
James- Y r u so self-centered?

Dare:  
Kendall- prank call Gustavo!  
Logan- Do some ballet dancing!  
Carlos- Do a really crazy stunt!  
James- Wear a tiara on your head for this chapter and the next!**"**

Smiley: "Well let's start with the dares!" *Snaps fingers and James has a tiara*

James: "Yay!"

Smiley: "I'm worried about you…. Carlos your turn!"

Carlos: "What do you want me to do?"

Smiley: "Here is a rubber bottle of ketchup. Go nuts…"

Logan: "Is it safe to give Carlos that?"

Smiley: "What could he possibly do with-"

***CRASH***

Everyone: "Carlos what did you do?!"

Carlos: "I uh… broke a few laps…"

Smiley:"What's a few!?"

Carlos: "I broke 5 lamps…"

Smiley: *face palm* "Don't worry about it Carlos! Logan it's your turn!"

Logan: *Does random dance moves*

Kendall: "Is that even ballet?"

Smiley: "Nope."

Logan: "I'm sorry! OK!"

Smiley: "Kendall go prank call Gustavo!"

Kendall *Calls Gustavo* "Hello is this Pizza Hut?"

Gustavo: "DOG I KNOW ITS YOU!"

Kendall: *Hangs up on Gustavo*

Smiley: "That was a fail."

Kendall: "Let's not talk about it."

Smiley: "Truth time! James tell me why?"

James: "I don't call it self-centered; I call it very into myself." *Fixes tiara*

Smiley: "Ok… Now it's Carlos!"

Carlos: "I think they are all very pretty!"

Smiley: "He's so cute and innocent! What is your weakness Logan?"

Logan: "Funny story really, its soda…"

Kendall: "Yea, we hide the soda from Logan…"

Smiley: "That's like me hiding Cherry Dr. Pepper from a certain person."

Duck: "I HEARD THAT!"

Smiley: "Anyways! Kendall tell us who is it?"

Kendall: "Well they are all my brothers and they always have been."

Smiley: "That's so nice! Now strongfighter says:

Truth for all of them: When was the last time you cried and who was the last person who's ever seen you cry? And how could you make your band mates cry?"

Smiley: "Well actually I can answer that! The last person was me in this chapter because I made them burn their favorite things…"

Kendall: "You horrible person!"

Carlos: "Kendall! That isn't very nice! Smiley is really nice!"

Smiley: "Thank you Carlos! Now SincerelyYourSecret says:

Truth for James: do you really not have feelings for Kendall or are you being defensive?"

James: "I thought we cleared this up!? I'm not being defensive! I really don't have any feelings for Kendall!"

Smiley: "I think you just g got your answer!"

James: "Shut up!"

Smiley: "Well then… Now we have Evil Riggs:

Carlos (Dare): Jump in that canal over there. Yes, that one. Of course it's black and scummed with coruscating oil patterns. What else would it be?

Kendall (Truth): In the moments before you drift off to sleep each night, what do you see?

Smiley (Double-Truth): What do you believe is the true meaning of the ending of Stanley Kubrick's "The Shining?"

Logan (Extra-Dare): Wear this mask. Do so until the end of this story. Or perhaps, the end of *your* story. Listen to its whispers. Heed its warnings. Know that it speaks true wisdom."

Everyone: O.o

Carlos: "I don't even want to do this…."

Smiley: "Look I like the effort! But this is so strange that I don't feel very comfortable with this one… Sorry…"

***Awkward silence***

Smiley: "OK! TalidaMueller says:

Kendall: How far did you go with a girl ...or guy, your choice? Be honest! :P  
2:James: Just too tease a little: James, are you REALLY 100% straight? ;D  
3. Carlos is just too cute, I can't be mean to him: Carlos, say what you like the most about each of the boys.:)  
4. Logan: I guess little logie would look good in a hot police costume, huh? ;)"

Kendall: "Why me!?"

Smiley: "You are just that special!"

Kendall: "Fine! It was a GIRL and I'm not telling you how far I went because that is none of your business!"

Smiley: "Is there something you're not telling us Kendal?" *Raises an eyebrow*

Kendall: *Glares*

Smiley: I'm not going to make James answer this because will get even madder and he is already steamed as it is…"

James: *Steam coming off*

Smiley: "Carlos, tell us something you like about your band friends."

Carlos: "Well, they are the most awesome people I have ever met and they are my brothers!"

James: "Why does Carlos always get the easy ones?!"

Smiley: "That's because Carlos wouldn't hurt a fly!"

Carlos: *Fly passes by*"Hi Mr. Fly! Want to be friends?!"

Smiley: "See what I mean! Now it's Logan's turn!" *snaps fingers*

Logan: *In police uniform* "Oh come on!"

Smiley: "Now shush because you are stuck in it for the rest of the chapter!"

Logan: "Evil!"

Smiley: "Thanks! Now we have A Apple and they say:

I dare Logan to drink one gallon of diet Coca-Cola."

Kendall: "That's not a good idea…"

Smiley: "Let's see what happens." *snaps fingers and gives Logan Coca-Cola*

Logan: *Drinks the Coca-Cola* "OMG! THIS IS THE BEST STUFF EVER!" *Jumps up and down*

Smiley: "So that's what happens…"

Logan: "CAN I HAVE MORE?! CAN I?"

Smiley:"No!"

Duck: "Can I have some?"

Smiley: "No!"

Duck:"Why not?!"

Smiley: *Ignores Duck* "We have the last one for today! Ilovekendall says:

Truth for Carlos: Have you ever had a crush on a boy  
and It would be cool if I could pop in and kiss Kendall...just sayin."

Carlos: "You silly person! Why would I have a crush on a guy?"

Smiley: "Yes Ilovekendall, you can kiss Kendall!" *Snaps fingers and Ilovekendall is in the room*

Ilovekendall: *Kisses Kendall*

Kendall: *Smiles*

Smiley: Bye Ilovekendall! *Snaps fingers and Ilovekendall is gone*

James: "So are we done?"

Smiley: "Yea, that's all we have fo-"

***CRASH***

FandG freak: *Out of the closet* "Why would you lock me in a closet with her!"

Duck: "Hey! Not my fault! It's not like I chose to be locked in a closet!"

*FandG freak and Duck fight*

Smiley: *Face palm* "I have to go get rid of them before one of them breaks something…"

***CRASH***

Kendall: "Too late."

Smiley: "Someone else do the ending…."

Logan: "PLEASE SEND SMILEY A REVIEW WITH A TRUTH OR A DARE FOR US OR SMILEY! OR YOU CAN JUST FAVORITE AND ALERT BUT IT'S UP TO YOU! BYE!"

* * *

**Again I want to thank everyone for the amazing review I've been getting! (I eat the reviews for breakfast! Haha!) But as always please review, alert, and favorite. You can do one or all three, whatever float your boat! Maybe I will see you soon! **

**Much Love!**

**~Smileyface519**


	7. Costumes and Kisses

**Hello! I'm back! Sorry for the wait!I thought since I'm still on Spring Break, I should right the next chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, favorites and alerts! They mean a lot to me!**

**Now I will stop talking and let you read Chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I know I don't own them but that's nothing new!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Costumes and Kisses

Smiley: "Welcome back! Time for more adventures of truths and dares!"

Logan: "What did you do with your two friends this time?"

Smiley: *Points to the cages on the ceiling* "They are now in two separate cages"

FandgFreak: "Smiley! I'm going to kill you when I get out of here!" *Shakes cage bars*

Duck: "Come on Smiley! There is no food up here!"

Logan: "Is that safe?"

Smiley: "Nope. Let's move one. The first truth is from stongfighter and they say:

Truth for all of them: What's up with all of the love songs? Do you seriously believe in all of that fairy tale stuff you sing about?"

Carlos: "Of course! Well I do at least…"

James: "When we are writing songs, we write how we are feeling at the present moment."

Kendall: "This has been a deep thought with James Diamond."

Smiley: "Very deep. Now BTRKendallbabe says:

Carlos: Dare: Give James an arm burn  
Kendall: Dare: Wear a bunny suit

Logan: Truth: Which btr member would u kill in order to save your life  
Carlos: Truth: Who is your favorite Logan or James choose one  
Kendall: Truth: Would u kill yourself in order to save James life  
James: Truth: Which btr member would u take a bullet for"

Smiley: "Carlos you go first! Give James an arm burn!"

Carlos: "But I don't want to!"

James: "Yea, he doesn't want to!"

Smiley: "Come on Carlos for me?!"

Carlos: "Fine!" *Gives James an arm burn*

James: "Ouch! Carlos!"

Carlos: "I'm sorry James! I had to!"

Smiley: "Ok Kendall's turn!"

Kendall: "Wait-"

Smiley: *Uses author powers*

Kendall: "I hate you!"

Smiley: *Ignores Kendall* "Logan answer your truth!"

Logan: "I wouldn't kill any of them. They are my brothers."

Smiley: "Carlos your turn!"

Carlos: "I like them both! I like them both the same amount!"

Smiley: "Why is he so sweet?"

Kendall: "He ate a lot of sugar as a little kid."

Smiley: "That explains it! Kendall your turn!"

Kendall: "I'm not answering because I know what's going to happen with your reviews when we get our next set of truths and dares!"

Smiley: "Well OK then…. James answer your truth."

James: "I would take a bullet for any of them."

Smiley: "Very noble James! Now we have Like Nobody's Around and they say:

Truth for Carlos: Who do you think is the cutest out of Kendall and Logan  
Dare For Kendall: dress up as a chocolate bar and by the way Kendall I love you  
Dare For Logan: Burn your finger  
Truth For James: If you would have to marry Kendall or Logan or Carlos who would it be  
Dare For James: put on make up"

Smiley: "Carlos answer your truth!"

Carlos: "Why does everyone keep asking that? They are my best friends!"

Smiley: *Uses author powers again*

Kendall: "I don't get much choice when it comes to dress up?"

Smiley: "No you don't. Now Logan gets to burn hid finger!"

Logan: "Why me?"

Smiley: "Because you are just that special." *Lights a match*

Logan: *Puts finger over fires and burns finger* "OW!"

Smiley: "James it's time for your truth and dare!"

James: "I'm not answering that question but I'll agree to wear the makeup."

Smiley: *Uses author powers*

James: *Now has makeup on* "I look good!"

Smiley: "You have problems…"

James: "Do not!"

Smiley: "I'm not getting into this. Now KendallSchmidtLoverBTR says:

Dare for Kendall: Dress up like in a dress and wear makeup  
Dare for James: Burn your cuda things  
Dare for Logan: Wear a wing on  
Truth for James: If you were going to die and the only way to live was to marry Kendall would you marry him or just die  
Truth for Carlos: Do you wear your helmet when you go to bed"

Smiley: "Since Kendall is already dressed up as a chocolate bar… All you need is makeup!"

Kendall: "Wait a sec-"

Smiley: *Uses author powers*

Kendall: *Now has makeup on*

Smiley: "It looks good on you!"

Carlos: "Kendall looks very fancy!"

Kendall: "I hate all of you!" *Glares*

Smiley: "James, burn all of your cuda!" *Starts fire*

James: "NEVER!"

Smiley: "Logan burnt his finger! Now you can burn your cuda!"

James: "FINE!" *Burns cuda products and sobs*

Smiley: "You'll live! Logan! Here is a wig! You get to wear it!"

Logan: "OK..." *Puts on win*

Smiley: "James this may be a bad time but you have to answer your truth."

James: "I rather die than marry Kendall!"

Smiley: "Well then. Carlos answer your truth!"

Carlos: "I always wear my helmet! I never go anywhere without it!"

Smiley: "You're so cute! Now we have btr4eva and they say:

Truth 4 all guys and smiley: r u ticklish and where?  
Dare for all: tickle fight!"

James: "I'm not ticklish!"

Smiley: *Pokes side*

James: "Stop!"

Smiley: "Liar! Yes you are."

Kendall: "My sides are ticklish too."

Logan and Carlos: *Nods in agreement*

James: "Smiley, I bet you are the most ticklish of all of us!"

Smiley: "Actually James, I'm not ticklish."

Carlos: "What?! Everyone is ticklish!"

Smiley: "Everyone besides me!"

Carlos: *Tries to tickle Smiley*

Smiley: *No reaction*

Carlos: "Come on! Not fair."

Smiley: "Let's move on! Now we Ilikeyour face says:

Truth for Kendall hardest song for you to sing and what dance do you mess up most  
Truth for James if you were able to have a pet what would it be and what would you name it  
Dare for Logan Imitate your least favorite person in the room (It can't be smiley)"

Smiley: "Can we have an answer?"

Kendall: "Well it depends on the kind of day I'm having."

Smiley: "James you should have fun with this truth."

James: "Well I would have a pet monkey and name it George."

Smiley: *Faceplam* "Logan your turn."

Logan: "Unfortunately my least favorite person in the room is Smiley so no?"

James: "Anyways, Logan isn't very good at imitation." *Snicker*

Logan: "Shut up James!"

Smiley: "Moving on… TalidaMueller says:

Kendall: (Let me pop up and dare him to make me a TRUE compliment and give me a goodbye kiss.)  
James: Do pushups for the rest of the chapter.  
Carlos: Still way too cute. :D "Tell the funniest joke you know.  
Logan: What was the most embarrassing situation in which someone caught you doing something?"

Smiley: "Kendall you have you dare first." *Snaps fingers*

*TalidaMueller appears*

Kendall: *Kisses TalidaMueller*

Smiley: *Snaps fingers and TalidaMueller is gone* "James pushup time!"

James: "I got this with these guns!" *Flexes muscles and starts doing pushups*

Smiley: *Rolls eyes* "Carlos! Tell us a joke!"

Carlos: "OK! Why did the man put his money in the freezer?!"

Smiley: "Why?"

Carlos: "He wanted cold hard cash!"

Smiley: "Very funny Carlos! Now Logan tells us an embarrassing situation!"

Logan: "No…"

Carlos: "Please Logan!"

Logan: "No!"

Smiley: "Logan tell us something!"

Logan: "Fine, people like to record me singing while I'm getting dressed it the morning…" *glares*

Kendall: "I have no idea what you are talking about Logan."

James: "Yea, what Kendall said."

Smiley: "Now ImmortalMissRaven says:

I dare Kenny to read an M rated Kames fanfic. I dare everyone to leave James alone about his sexuality for 1 chapter (just so he doesn't kill anyone...). And I dare Logan to dress up like Andy Biersack for a chapter. Oh and Carlos to kiss Smiley."

Kendall: "What's a Kames fanfic?" 0.0

Smiley: "OK! Kendall and James go into that closet where my laptop is and read the fanfic that is currently on it."

Kendall and James: *Go into the closet and shut the door*

***15 Minutes Later***

Kendall: "You actually read this stuff!?"

James: "I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH THIS KIND OF STUFF BUT NOOOOO! LET ME MAKE SOMETHING CLEAR! I AM STRAIGHT AND KENDALL IS STRAIGHT AS WELL!"

Smiley: "JAMES!"

James: "WHAT!?"

Smiley: "Calm down and go back to pushups!"

James: "With pleasure!" *Goes back to doing pushups*

Smiley: "Logie! Dress up time!"

Logan: "No wait-"

Smiley: *Snaps fingers*

Logan: *Dressed up as Andy Biersack* "I hate you!"

Smiley: "Now I get to kiss Carlos…"

Carlos: "I don't mind!"

Smiley and Carlos: *Kiss*

Smiley: *Smiles*

Carlos: "Look at this! Smiley actually smiles!"

Smiley: *Blushes*

James and Kendall: "Aw!"

Smiley: "Shut up you two! You don't have much room to talk! Let's move onto our last dare for the day!"

James, Logan, and Kendall: "YAY!"

Carlos: "No!"

Smiley: "Sorry Carlos. This dare is from DoctorsDaughterAshlynn and they say:

I dare him to Eat a pound of sugar, and drink a Coke, and see if he explodes (I hope not!) :D

And just to see what happens...

I dare the rest of the boys to do the same!"

Smiley: *Snaps fingers and sugar and pop appear*

BTR: "YES!" *Eats the sugar and drink the pop*

Duck: "Can I have some Cherry Dr. Pepper?"

Smiley: "Nope!"

Duck: *Humph*

BTR: "YAAAAAAAAAAY!" *Bouncing off the walls*

Smiley: "Well I guess that's it for this chapter!"

FandgFreak: "Let me out!"

Smiley: "Nope! Anyways thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts it means so much! Please review for BTR or me or you can favorite or alert!"

Carlos: "Hey Smiley!"

Smiley: "Yes Carlos?"

Carlos: *Kisses cheek and runs away then runs into a wall*

Smiley: *Blushing* "Um… Well bye for now!"

* * *

**OK! Tell me what you think! I'm not totally thrilled with how this chapter turned out but yea... Tell me what you think! Anyways please review, favorite, or alert. Whatever you feel like doing! See you soon!**

**Much Love!  
~Smileyface519**


End file.
